The Sound Of Singing
by lupinsstar
Summary: Oneshot. Complete madness ensures when the Doctor and Rose get covered in a special powder, one that means all they can do is sing...


A/N: So, it's random, probably not funny, but it was 8 in the morning when I thought of the idea, and awake I'm not at that time! So, thanks to Maddy for Beta-ing, and on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I get it, I don't own Doctor Who. The men in white coats finally got through to me. I'm still a Time Lady though…

The alien laughed evilly as it watched Rose and the Doctor entering the TARDIS. It saw the almost invisible powder trickle quickly onto them, knowing that what the Doctor and Rose had done to their planet (how dare they stop the Tree Army from taking over!) this was at least a little revenge. He alone had formulated the plan for revenge. Oh, the Doctor and Rose were going to have an interesting time, wherever that magical box took them next.

The place they were going just happened to be the Powell Estate. Rose felt they were due for a visit, and she had far too much washing that needed doing anyway. Well, she actually needed all her clothes washing. She liked the clothes in the TARDIS wardrobe, but she preferred to wear her own. So they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor straightaway going to the console and flicking the switches and pushing the buttons needed to get the TARDIS in motion. He grinned at Rose, and she grinned in return; the both loved the moments like this, and words weren't needed to convey emotions.

Soon enough, they arrived to the banging of the TARDIS door. It was Jackie and Mickey. The Doctor opened the door and him and Rose walked out. Rose was quickly enveloped in a hug from Jackie, and before they could protest, so were the Doctor and Mickey. Once Jackie had released them, Mickey spoke.

"Sorry I can't hang around right now, gotta get back to work. I'll be round when I'm done though. Should only be a few hours, we ain't busy. See ya."

Rose waved, and then tried to reply, but to no avail. Instead, a song flowed from her lips. "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, adieu. Adieu, adieu to you and you and you."

Rose gasped, horrified by what had just happened. She had only been trying to say goodbye to Mickey. The Doctor was staring at her anxiously, whilst Jackie and Mickey were looking at her as if she were a loony.

"Rose, are you ok?" Jackie asked, concerned. After all, her daughter had just burst into song spontaneously.

Rose nodded, not wanting to open her mouth. Instead she gestured to the TARDIS. Nodding, the Doctor opened the door and went in, Jackie following.

"So what have you done? What have you done to my daughter you alien moron?" Jackie screamed at the Doctor.

"I don't wanna talk, if it makes you feel sad," the Doctor began to sing, before closing his mouth in astonishment and pure embarrassment. He had a good singing voice, but still, singing in front of Jackie was ammo he didn't want her to have.

Jackie sighed, getting anything out of these two was going to be difficult, but they had to figure out what it was that had turned the Doctor and Rose into crazy singing imbeciles- not that the Doctor wasn't already one. Jackie knew she had to help them, and being the only one who could open her mouth without singing, she had to take charge.

"So, Doctor, is there paper n a pen in this godforsaken ship of yours? Cos that's gotta be easier than me trying to understand you when ya sing a load of rubbish."

The Doctor shook his head. Pens and paper had never seemed like a necessity, not when he had the psychic paper. And that was when it hit him! if he couldn't convey his thoughts by words, then surely the psychic paper must work, after all, it shows what you want it to show. He started searching through his jacket, looking for it. Upon finding it, he pulled it out and smiled a triumphant grin. Opening the psychic paper, he thought "Genius Doctor to the rescue." Only, things would be a whole lot simpler if that's what it had said. Instead, Jackie read "Let me hear you say this is bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S."

Jackie read it out, grinning evilly, while Rose stood facing the Doctor, laughing at the look of mortification on his face.

Jackie tried again. "Rose, in the easiest way possible, could you try and sing what happened the last place you were at?"

Rose nodded, hoping that this would work. She opened her mouth, furiously thinking "We stopped an army, not my fault the Tree Leader died."

However, what she was thinking certainly wasn't what she sung. "Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, Pulled my trigger, now he's dead, Mama, life had just begun, But now I've gone and thrown it all away." Rose looked completely bewildered, shaking her head to tell Jackie that this wasn't true. The Doctor, it seemed, was attempting to so the same. Unfortunately for him, Rose always did rub off on him, and instead of saying no, he sung "Mama, Ooo." Needless to say, both Rose and Jackie were in hysterics, and the Doctor was, well, being the Doctor and now had a very plaintive expression on his face, whilst attempting to glare at them both. Sadly, it just made Rose and Jackie laugh more, until Rose apparently couldn't contain herself, and found herself copying the Doctor, in a way. "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata ain't no passing phase. It means no worries for the rest of your days; it's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata."

Soon enough the attention was on her, with Jackie now in hysterics over her, and the Doctor, unfortunately unable to keep his mouth shut had started singing another song. "Sun is shinin' in the sky, there ain't a cloud in sight, it's stopped rainin', Everybody's in a play, and don't you know it's a beautiful new day."

Jackie shook her head and walked out the TARDIS, figuring she'd just leave the pair of them to it; they had just started a joint rendition of 'I Predict a Riot." That's certainly what Jackie could see happening if the pair of them didn't shut up. As she walked out the TARDIS, she could hear them, "I tried to get in my taxi, a man in a tracksuit attacked me, he said that he saw it before me, wants to get things a bit gory…"

The Doctor smiled, Jackie had gone, and he had realised what was wrong with them about half an hour ago. He had just wanted to annoy Jackie. It was Merry Powder, designed to make the victims as annoying as possible, but only lasted a day or so, Earth time. It hadn't been that hard to work out. There were only certain things that could stop a Time Lord having control of his mouth, and Merry Powder was native to the planet they had been on. 'It had probably been as a punishment' he thought, 'so singing was apparently the most annoying thing he and Rose could do.' Well, who were they to stop it, may as well have some fun instead. The Doctor walked up to Rose and swept her up in a big hug and begun to slowly swing her round, singing, "A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this, some people search forever, for that one special" he was broken off before the word kiss by a real kiss from Rose. It wasn't forceful or passionate. It was loving, a gesture of what he meant to her. And that made it perfect. They broke apart and took each others hand, and begun to run around the TARDIS, singing "You're the best friend that I ever had, I've been with you such a long time, you're my sunshine, and I want you to know, that my feelings are true, I really love you"

A/N: hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
